Kyo Soma's Unreal Life
by animebunny777
Summary: It's kind of a short story- Kyo ends up seeing Torhu going through a lot of pain and sadness but there is a twist at the end that you'll have to read.


Fruits Basket ; Kyo Somma's After Story ~My Continued Version of the T.V. Series

animebunny777

_I love her smile, the way her chocolate brown hair shines in the rising sunlight, her kind and gentle personality... I love her so much...too much now that it is too much to bare...my thoughts about us are restircted...my love for her is forbidden...and I know that it is fantasy that "we" will ever happen...it's just a lonesome fantasy...never to "come true"..._

Torhu has been living with us for a few years now, and that frigging rat is still a pain in my butt! She's known our secret ever since the first incedent...of course it was bound to happen though. Having a female in the house was _such _a great idea! Not.

_What's that burning smell?_ I walked into the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

"GAH!" I exclaim as i see torhu on the floor with the rice bowl empty and instead of the rice being in the pan, it was acroos the kicthen floor. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

"What happened?! , are you alright?!" Yugi came rushing from his secret base with strawberries in his hands.

"I'm fine, thank you. But I don't think the rice is...haha..." she laughed nervous and embarressed.

"What's going on in there?" Shigore came too.

"I'm so sorry Shigore!" she stood up in respect,"I will have this cleaned up quickly! Sorry!" she bowed, apologizing.

"As long as you get it cleaned, it is okay. well, I'm going back to my studies..."

"Would you like some help ?" Yuki asked _ever _so politely, _as usual_...

"No! This is my mess, I'll clean it up!" torhu denyed, _as frigging usual_...

"But-" I cut Yuki off.

"Yes, because if we clean while you cook the rice again, it'll go quiker! So let us frigging help!" I lectured her.

"Okay...thank you both."

"Thank you for the delicious meal." Yuki praised with _his _smile. _He is annoying when he does that look!_

"It was nothing, I have to repay you all anyways and this is part of my job so..." Torhu ranted on. "I'm going to bed, now. But before I do, is there anything else i need to clean or do first? Shigore?"

"No, no. You can go. Night." Shigore replied.

"Night everybody."

"So, kyo..." Yuki started.

"What do you want?!" I said with anger and annoyance in my voice. _What the heck does he want?_

"Torhu...have you noticed anything strange about her behavior lately?" H e asked me with sever concern. He even looked into my eyes and had that look of harsh concern in his eyes.

"Yeah...I guess...why?"

"I just wanted to know what is going on with her...she obviously hasn't been herself lately." this time, he spoke with a more _monotoned_ voice.

"Yeah, me too." I looked down at the floor. I thought about the past few days, the way she has been acting.

"I heard her on the phone the other day with someone, sounded important." Shigore joined. I all most for got he was still in the room with us. I could tell that he was concerned too. All three of us were.

Sunday, _18, _

"Shigore, I'm going out to go grocerie shopping." Torhu explained to Shigore.

" , please let me come along and asist you with the bags of food." Yuki pleaded.

"Okay, thank you." she gently smiled at him. "Well be back soon." And out the door they went.

A half an hour later, Torhu rushed to the house and slammed the door open. "K-K-KYO! SHIGORE! COME QUICK!" she exclaimed with exioty and panic in her voice. Her body was shaking, too. "IT'S YUKI!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

I quickly ran to her and got my jacket and shoes on, so did Shigore.

When we arrived, we were too late...

"What happened Torhu?!" I asked, anxios looking at the chaotic scene. All the cars were at a halt at the intersection. And in the middle of that, there was a tiny white blob with red sploches staining it's white fur coat. There was also a little girl standing fairly near the blob, crying on her knees. I rushed over. "What happened?"

"The b-b-b-boy s-s-saved m-m-me..." she sqeacked out from her rain of tears.

"Dang it! Why!? Why?!" I picked his fragile jelly body into my hands. I could hear Torhu screaming and crying. I know that I really didn't like the rat but I didn't want him to die. Yeah I wanted him to get a little beat but not killed by me. I wish it hadn't come to this.

Later on, we burried him in a grave, with all the white flowers staked onto the platform. Torhu was still crying, but this time, her friends -Hana and Ohu- were here to comfort her. They really are great friends.

Few years passed

Ever since that incedent, it feels like the world has turned into a gray and black world full of sorrow and despaire, never to be restored to the magical happy place where everyone was smiling and laughing, having a good time with friends. There will never be another guy or thing like Yuki. I know that Torhu and the whole Soma family agreed. Torhu's colorful and smiling face that was full of life was turned into a pale stone hard waterfall with soul-less emotion. It had been that way since the death of Yuki. It felt like she would never go back to the way she was. It would be a fantasy for that to happen after everything that she'd been through. The way the world was, I feel like I felt the love-the happiness inside me was evaporated along with everyone else...

I awoke with a large gasp of air and sweating like I'd jumped in a pool. I looked around my room frantic. I threw on some cloths and ran downstairs quickly.

"Oh! Morning Kyo!" Torhu said with a warm voice and her welcoming smile with her face colorful and perfect like it should be. I looked to the right side of the table and saw Yuki.

"Stupid cat. Don't rundownstairs first thing in the morning you idiot." Yuki lectured like he should. I smiled with relief. I love my life.


End file.
